


Taste Like Heaven

by allcham



Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Meringue, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, One Shot, Step-Brothers, inspired by produce 101, loser jihoon who watch youtube religiously, youtuber woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcham/pseuds/allcham
Summary: Woojin is an aspiring youtuber slash self proclaimed desserts god and Jihoon is a fan of Mr.Chamsae on youtube





	Taste Like Heaven

“So um I don't know how do I begin this story? All I can say is that one peaceful morning I-“

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun peeks on his brother’s shoulder, trying to get a good look on what is he doing, talking alone by himself.

His brother shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly and pointing his finger on the camera in front of him. “The usual stuff” he adds.

Baekhyun can’t remember when his brother started this whole youtube thing but one day he just woke up and his brother suddenly talking to camera more often than he is talking to him. 

“Ugh okay cool.” Baekhyun mumbles. He glances at the clock on the wall and panic rising as he realized he almost late to meet his boyfriend. “Shit. I have to meet Chanyeol soon. Bye” The boy with snaggletooth, or Baekhyun’s brother, just nods and continues to do whatever he is doing. 

About an hour later however his brother is being interrupted when Baekhyun comes back with more people than he can tolerate. Their laughter echos in the empty apartment and they may or may not disrupt the process of his vlogging ritual. So he decides to call it a day and closes his laptop just in time to see Baekhyun entering the room with two people, one of which is Chanyeol or his brother’s boyfriend and the other is a boy around his age...he guesses. He is bad at guessing anyway.

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up when he sees his brother finished doing his daily vlog so he runs to the poor boy, takes his hand with him and introducing him to the two guests. “So, Chanyeol you must know this is my brother” he says, his tone is playful considering Chanyeol spent most of his time lazying around in their apartment so he knows who Baekhyun’s brother is. “And...Jihoon, this is my brother, Woojin and this is Park Jihoon, Chanyeol’s brother.” 

Woojin scoffs at that “Step brother” he corrects him bitterly. He just didn’t know why the habit of introducing himself as Baekhyun’s step brother is necessary, perhaps when one of Baekhyun’s high school friend bluntly said Baekhyun and Woojin didn’t look alike and Woojin just look like someone whom Baekhyun might avoid talking to. He remembered crying for hours and that friend thankfully never come to their house anymore. 

Park Jihoon or Jihoon smiles awkwardly at Woojin, maybe he doesn’t know how to respond when someone suddenly said he is a step brother of his brother’s boyfriend. 

“Ugh hi” he then says in small voice. Woojin just look at him from head to toe then after making sure the boy is harmless, give him a small smile in return. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both let out the breath they didn’t even realize holding in the first place. Relief washes over their faces because they know Woojin is Woojin. He is a grumpy old man stuck in young boy’s body. 

“Nice” Baekhyun squeezes Woojin’s shoulder harder than necessary and Woojin almost flinch, almost.

“So Chanyeol and I are going somewhere today and I believe we can leave both of you here for several hours, right?” Park Jihoon nods and smiles at Baekhyun. He then turns his attention to Woojin only to receive a glare from the other boy. 

Woojin is so against the idea but he knows better than to disappoint his brother so he says, in the fakest cheery voice ever, it put barbie to shame “Of course hyung!” He even grin at his brother for a good measure. 

Jihoon who sees the scene unfolds before him just opens and closes his mouth like a goddamn fish. Even though Woojin considers him as an attractive fish but still he looks ridiculous like that. “Okay then bye! Take care!” His brother kisses his cheek, a silly habit he refuses to admit part of him enjoy that, and takes off with his boyfriend following him like an overgrown puppy. 

“So, make yourself at home.” Woojin says after awhile. He starts packing his youtube equipment because he is done making the vlog. Jihoon still stands on the same position after Woojin puts the camera inside the bag and out of curiosity check on his guest just in case Jihoon decides its best for him to runaway or something. The boy looks at Woojin nervously, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his oversized sweater. He is cute and reminds Woojin with his puppy choco who died after Baekhyun drunkenly thought its a good idea for their pup to taste the world’s tastiest beer. 

Woojin is bad at socializing even though he is a youtuber. But talking to people through screen and face to face is different so he still need to work on that. He doesn't know maybe because he glares on the boy too much that the boy looks scared. He then takes a deep breath and tries to socialize, just this time. 

“Look Jihoon, i’m sorry about earlier its just that my brother bothered me a lot recently and you happen to be dragged by him.” The boy nods weakly, pink dust tinted his cheeks.

“so ugh you hungry?” Jihoon shakes his head “I just ate” 

“how about dessert?” Woojin doesn’t know why but he just need the boy to taste his home made dessert because he is hella good at that and he wanted to apologize for his rude behavior earlier. Jihoon contemplates for a while before smiling at him “Sure”.

While Woojin cooks his infamous cheesecake, both of them talk or more like Woojin is interrogating Jihoon to distract himself for thinking too much while cooking. Now he knows that Jihoon is home schooling because his body is quite weak and he gets sick often so that’s why Woojin never see him at school. Woojin replies with “its a pity. If we go to school together we might end up become best friend” Jihoon chuckles at the random comment. He also know Jihoon’s favorite food is chicken and he drinks coffee even though it makes him jittery through out the day. And he likes to sing while his brother is playing guitar for him. The thing that caught him off guard is when Jihoon suddenly says “since I spend most of the time at home, I don’t really have friends so i watch youtube religiously. And I watch your videos Mr.Chamsae” he teases, his eyebrows wriggle ridiculously but he still look good. How unfair. 

Woojin suddenly forget how to make meringue and he looks at Jihoon from his shoulder “Ugh cool. Which content do you like the most?” its already too late to feel embarrassed about anything. Its not like he is posting some weird shit on youtube, maybe his latest video about making your lego pregnant is weird but it’s not being taken down so he is fine. 

“Your dance videos are cool. Actually when I first met you, I thought you look familiar. Then again I never meet someone around my age so I’m not so sure but the glare you gave me is enough confirmation that you are chamsae, my favorite youtuber.” Jihoon answers enthusiastically. His arms flail everywhere when he talk just like his brother.

“Wo..ah I’m flattered, thank you. I might post more dance video in the future then. Thanks.” Woojin feels like an idiot for saying thank you twice in one sentence but he just doesn’t know how to reply to a direct compliment. If it’s a comment on his youtube video, he might add a love emoticon to make his viewer happy. 

After Woojin finally get a hold on himself and succeeds at making the dessert, they both sit down on the living room. Jihoon puts their plates on top of the low coffee table while Woojin mindlessly going through the channels on the television. They settle on watching we bare bears because it is Woojin’s favorite and coincidentally also Jihoon’s all time favorite. Woojin has his eyes on the tv and he is about to interrogate Jihoon for the second time just to ease the tension when the boy suddenly moaned. Like literally. 

Jihoon closes his eyes, mouth parts in the most not so innocent but still tolerable way possible “Its so delicious oh my god.”  Woojin can feel his blood rushes to his face “t-thanks” he fans himself because suddenly the room is too hot. Jihoon cracks his eyes open and glances at Woojin who looks like a shrimp being boiled in the hot spring. Then the boy has audacity to laugh at Woojin’s miserable state. 

“You are so red Woojinnie, you look like a crab” Woojin rolls his eyes “You mean I look like crap but hey who the fuck moaned out of the blue after eating a cheesecake?” Jihoon shakes his head but he still grin at him “You should be happy for receiving a compliment from me.”

Woojin makes sure he is going to kill his brother after this for putting him in such awkward situation with this not so stranger. “Um still you don’t have to do that” he pokes his cheesecake lazily with his fork. 

“Do what?” he almost jump because when the hell Jihoon sit so close to him? shit. He swallows the lump on his throat and takes a good look at the boy beside him. 

Jihoon is one hell of attractive boy. His eyes are pretty, his lips even though its chapped but still red and beautiful. Also his skin is smooth and Woojin wonders how does it feel to lay his fingers on the pale soft skin. His fingers tingle in anticipation and without him knowing he just did it. He carefully touches Jihoon’s arms. Its just as smooth and soft as how he is imagined it to be. He can see Jihoon shudders from the touch and Woojin smirks at that. Even though he is not any better. 

“Never have someone touched you before, cupcake?” He doesn’t know where he get the courage to say that from but his tone is calm and confident. Jihoon’s mouth slightly agape, he blinks at Woojin before a small smile playing on his pretty lips.

“No one dares except you muffin.” Woojin chuckles “Except me.” His fingers keep playing on Jihoon’s arms, then his hands move to Jihoon’s face. He caresses his cheeks ever so tenderly, the skin is as smooth and soft. Jihoon lets out a shaky breath when Woojin suddenly touch his bottom lip with his thumb.

“You know” he begins, eyes never leave Jihoon’s. “I really want to kiss you right now.” 

He expects Jihoon to shoves him and call his brother or something but Jihoon just sits quietly. “Do it..” he whispers. 

Woojin doesnt need to be told twice so he kisses the boy. Its only the touch of lips with another lips. When he makes sure Jihoon kisses him back, Woojin moves his lips slowly, to savor the sweet taste that is Jihoon’s lips. The other boy moans when Woojin bit his bottom lip. And he takes the chance to enters his tongue inside the other boy’s mouth. He explores it a little bit before their tongues met. Jihoon tastes like cheesecake and Woojin admits he is hella good at making cheesecake. The small voices that Jihoon made just encourage Woojin to deepen the kiss. By now, Jihoon straddles him and his hands playing with Woojin’s hair. They stayed like that for god knows how long until a voice make them both pulls away from each other.

“Oh my god. What are you two doing?” The voice comes from none other than his annoying brother. Seems like their date ends pretty fast this time.

They both giggle when they see Baekhyun’s freaking out face and Chanyeol mirrors the same expression. Woojin’s expression is smug when he says “You know, I made this pretty good cheesecake and I want to know how does it feel in Jihoon’s point of view.” 

Jihoon can’t stop giggling, their hands meet each other underneath the low coffee table, Woojin interlocks their fingers. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes “You are ridiculous.” then he smiles after that “We should just do double date sometimes” Chanyeol chokes on that but quickly regains his composure. “Y...yeah” he mumbles. Jihoon winks at his brother and Woojin laughs. 

Chanyeol and Jihoon go home after that but Jihoon make sure he kisses Woojin’s cheek before he got dragged by his giant brother. 

Suddenly, there is a hand on Woojin's waist and Baekhyun whispers on his ear “I’m serious about the double date thing” He looks at his brother in disbelief but nods his head anyways “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post yay and this story is shorter than woojin's line in Boomerang but happy reading!


End file.
